War of currency (Vol. 2)
6. Chiến tuyến mới: “Hệ thống tài chính độc lập” Tổng thống Martin Van Buren đề xuất hệ thống tài chính độc lập. Henry Clay, người trước đó thành lập đảng Whig chống tổng thống Jackson, đã thành công trong cuộc bầu cử khi ứng cử viên William Henry Harrison thành tổng thống. Sau đó mâu thuẫn giữa Harrison và Clay nổ ra, dẫn tới việc Pres Harrison bi đầu độc sau khi bị cảm lạnh. Tổng thống Zachary Taylor sau đó cũng bị đầu độc trong lễ quốc khánh Page 40 - 43 Năm 1837, Martin Van Buren - ngƣời kế nhiệm đƣợc tổng thống Jackson ủng hộ - tiếp quản Nhà Trắng. Thách thức lớn nhất của Buren là làm thế nào để khắc phục nguy cơ khủng hoảng nghiêm trọng do nguồn cung ứng tiền bị Ngân hàng quốc tế thắt chặt.Sách lƣợc tiên phong của ông là xây dựng “hệ thống tài chính độc lập” (Independent Treasury System), rút toàn bộ tiền tệ do Bộ tài chính kiểm soát khỏi hệ thống ngân hàng tƣ nhân, rồi gửi vào hệ thống của mình ở Bộ tài chính. Các cuộc đấu đá giữa Henry Clay và 3 tổng thống William Henry Harrison, John Tyler và Zachary Taylor: Các trang sau (bao gồm thông tin về việc đầu độc 2 pres) John Tyler bị khai trừ khỏi đảng Whig và là tổng thống duy nhất bị khai trừ khỏi đảng. 7. John Keynes Page 117 Murray Rothbard - học giả nổi tiếng ngƣời Mỹ - đã miêu tả một cách sâu sắc đặc trƣng nhân cách của Keynes. Ông cho rằng, chủ nghĩa “trung tâm tự ngã” cực đoan của Keynes (ngƣời tự cho mình là thành phần tinh anh của tầng lớp thống trị Anh và miệt thị đạo đức xã hội - ND) có ảnh hưởng trực tiếp đối với hệ thống tƣ tƣởng của ông ta”. Đặc biệt, “hội tông đồ“ (apostle) - một tổ chức bí mật của Đại học Cambridge (Anh) - có ảnh hưởng rất lớn đối với Keynes. Kiểu tổ chức bí mật này trong các trƣờng đại học Âu - Mỹ tuyệt đối không giống với hội đồng hƣơng sinh viên hoặc các đoàn thể xã hội lỏng lẻo nhƣ hội văn học mà giống các tổ chức hạt nhân gánh vác sứ mệnh tôn giáo với lịch sử hình thành và phát triển hàng trăm năm. Các tổ chức này duy trì mối quan hệ mật thiết giữa các hội viên với nhau, tạo nên những tập đoàn lợi ích kiên cố nhất trong giai tổng thống trị của xã hội phương Tây. “Hội tông đồ” của Cambridge do 12 thành viên ƣu tú nhất từ 31 học viện thành lập. Những người này không chỉ thông minh tuyệt đỉnh mà còn phải có thân thế quyền quý, và mỗi một ngƣời trong số họ đều phải có mục đích trở thành thành viên trong giai cấp thống trị Anh. Thứ bảy hàng tuần, họ tụ họp ở những địa điểm bí mật, cùng nhau thảo luận các vấn đề từ triết học, mỹ học đến chính trị, thương mại. Họ có giới quy riêng rõ ràng, nghiêm khắc, đồng thời tỏ rõ thái độ miệt thị đạo đức chung của xã hội. Họ tự cho rằng họ là những ngƣời tinh anh, rằng họ sinh ra đã là những người thống trị thế giới, đồng thời truyền bá niềm tin này giữa các thành viên trong tổ chức. Trong thƣ gửi cho một ngƣời bạn, Keynes đã viết nhƣ thế này: “Sự cảm nhận thứ đạo đức này của chúng ta phải chăng có chút tự đại ngông cuồng? Tôi có cảm giác rằng, tuyệt đại đa số mọi ngƣời trên thế giới này vốn dĩ chẳng nhìn thấy bản chất của bất cứ sự vật nào, bởi hoặc họ quá ngu xuẩn, hoặc là quá gian ác(3). Page 119 Đầu tiên, Keynes tuyên bố sự đối lập giữa lý luận kinh tế hiện đại mà ông là đại diện và lý luận kinh tế truyền thống xƣa cũ. Ông nói rằng, cuốn “thánh kinh” kinh tế mới hàm súc kia của ông chỉ có “những học giả kinh tế trẻ tuổi dƣới 30 mới có thể hiểu được”. Tuyên bố này đã lập tức nhận đƣợc sự hoan nghênh của các nhà kinh tế học trẻ tuổi. New World Order Mục đích cuối cùng của những tổ chức này chính là thành lập nên một chính phủ thế giới do một số rất ít các phần tử tinh anh thống trị cũng nhƣ thiết lập một hệ thống phát hành tiền tệ thế giới thống nhất cuối cùng, sau đó tiến hành thu “thuế thế giới” đối với công dân toàn cầu, đây chính là cái được gọi là “Trật tự thế giới mới“ (New World Order)! Với một hệ thống như vậy, quyền quyết định nội bộ kinh tế và chính sách tiền tệ của các quốc gia có chủ quyền lẽ dĩ nhiên đều bị tƣớc đoạt, và điều hiển nhiên đó là sự tự do về kinh tế lẫn chính trị cùng người dân của các nƣớc ấy sẽ bị thao túng. Lúc đó, nợ nần chứ không phải là vũ khí mới chính là lớp vỏ xiềng xích đang trùm lên từng ngƣời dân hiện đại. Và để khiến cho mỗi “nô lệ“ hiện đại này tạo ra đươc hiệu quả lớn nhất thì việc tự do quản lý kinh doanh cần phải chuyển sang giai đoạn “ứng dụng” khoa học hiệu suất cao, xã hội không còn sử dụng tiền mặt mà là dùng tiền điện tử, áp dụng các kỹ thuật nhận dạng nhƣ RFIDI thống nhất chung trên toàn thế giới, còn chứng minh nhân dân sẽ đƣợc cấy vào cơ thể ngƣời. Tất cả những điều này chỉ để nhằm mục đích cuối cùng là biến con người hiện đại thành “nô lệ”. Nhờ kỹ thuật nhận biết đƣợc bằng tần số mà các ông chủ ngân hàng quốc tế cuối cùng cũng đã có thể kiểm soát và quản lý đƣợc từng ngƣời dù đang ở bất kỳ đâu trên trái đất này vào bất cứ lúc nào. Ngay sau khi tiền mặt không còn sử dụng trong xã hội nữa, chỉ cần lƣớt nhẹ ngón tay trên bàn phím máy vi tính là mỗi ngƣời đều có thể bị tƣớc đoạt mất quyền mƣu cầu của cải cho riêng mình bất cứ lúc nào. Và đây chính là một cảnh tƣợng vô cùng kinh hãi đối với tất cả những ngƣời yêu quý quyền tự do. Nhƣng đối với các ông chủ ngân hàng quốc tế mà nói thì đây mới chính là cảnh giới cao nhất của “trật tự thế giới mới”. Các bậc tinh anh đều cho rằng kế hoạch của họ không phải là “âm mƣu”, mà là “dƣơng mƣu” (âm mƣu mở), bởi nó khác với ý nghĩa truyền thống của âm mƣu ở chỗ họ không có cơ cấu lãnh đạo rõ ràng mà chỉ là “sự gặp gỡ hoàn toàn xã giao của những ngƣời cùng chí hƣớng hợp nhau”. Tuy vậy, điều khiến cho những ngƣời bình thƣờng cảm thấy bất an đó chính là hầu nhƣ những nhân sĩ lớn có chí hƣớng hợp nhau này đều muốn những con ngƣời bình thƣờng hy sinh lợi ích của mình để bổ xung” cho lý tƣởng” của họ. Globalization Page 156 Joseph E. Stiglitz cũng tiết lộ rằng, mỗi quốc gia nhận viện trợ đều sẽ phải rơi vào ba tình trạng sau đây: Thứ nhất: tư hữu hoá tức “hối lộ hoá”. Chỉ cần đồng ý bán rẻ các tài sản quốc hữu, lãnh đạo của các nƣớc nhận viện trợ sẽ nhận đƣợc khoản hoa hồng 10%, và toàn bộ số tiền đó sẽ đƣợc gửi vào một tài khoản bí mật của ngân hàng Thuỵ Sĩ. Và nếu dùng lời của Joseph E. Stiglitz thì “anh sẽ thấy mắt họ sáng rỡ lên”, bởi đó là một khoản kếch xù hàng mấy tỉ đô-la Mỹ! Năm 1995, sau khi phát hiện ra đƣợc vụ hối lộ lớn nhất lịch sử trong quá trình tƣ hữu hoá Liên bang Nga, Bộ tài chính Mỹ cho rằng việc này đã là tốt lắm rồi, bởi họ muốn Yeltsin trúng cử. Điều duy nhất mà họ quan tâm trong cuộc tổng tuyển cử này là việc Yeltsin phải đƣợc trúng cử. Rõ ràng, Joseph E. Stiglitz hoàn toàn không phải là ngƣời vạch trần đƣợc âm mƣu mà chỉ là một học giả ngay thẳng. Vì thế, trên cƣơng vị là một nhà kinh tế học có lƣơng tri và tin vào chính nghĩa, ông đã “lội ngƣợc dòng” để lên án những ngón đòn đê hèn của Ngân hàng thế giới và Bộ tài chính Mỹ khi chứng kiến nền kinh tế Liên bang Nga bị suy chuyển hết một nửa giá trị vì sự lũng đoạn gây ra, khiến cả nƣớc Nga rơi vào tình trạng suy thoái nghiêm trọng. Thứ hai: tự do hoá thị trường vốn. Trên cơ sở lý luận, điều này có nghĩa là dòng vốn đƣợc chảy vào và chảy ra một cách tự do. Tuy nhiên, thực tế của hai cuộc khủng hoảng tài chính ở châu Á và Brazil cho thấy rằng, khi dòng vốn tự do chảy vào làm bùng nổ thị trƣờng bất động sản, thị trƣờng cổ phiếu, và cả thị trƣờng hối đoái thì khi xảy ra khủng hoảng, dòng vốn chảy ra cũng rất nhanh và mạnh. Lúc này, lực chảy của nó lớn tới mức khiến cho quỹ dự trữ ngoại tệ của quốc gia lâm nạn bị kiệt quệ trong một thời gian cực ngắn, chỉ vài ngày hoặc thậm chí có khi chỉ vài giờ. Và đó chính là thời cơ để IMF chìa tay ra cứu vớt bầng các biện pháp nhƣ thắt chặt vòng quay lƣu chuyển tiền tệ, nâng lãi suất tăng vọt lên tới mức hoang đƣờng 30%, 50%, rồi 80%, khiến cho các thị trƣờng bất động sản, chứng khoán... bị suy sụp, khả năng sản xuất công nghiệp bị phá huỷ, mọi nguồn tích luỹ trong nhiều năm của xã hội bị tiêu hao một cách nhanh chóng hơn bao giờ hết. ` Trong khi các quốc gia lâm nạn còn đang trong cảnh dở sống dở chết do bị IMF đẩy đến bƣớc đƣờng này, thì lại cũng chính IMF đề xuất nâng giá biên lên cao đối với các nhu yếu phẩm thƣờng ngày của ngƣời dân nhƣ thực phẩm, đồ uống và khí đốt. Lúc này, sự nổi giận của ngƣời dân có thể biến thành những cuộc bạo động là điều hoàn toàn có thể hiểu đƣợc bởi nó chính là kết quả cuối cùng của động thái này. Năm 1998, tại Indonesia, việc IMF cắt giảm nguồn trợ cấp thực phẩm và nhiên liệu đã gây nên cuộc bạo động với quy mô lớn. Với Bolivia, giá nƣớc tăng cao đã khiến cho ngƣời dân thành phố nổi loạn. Còn tại Ecuador, giá khí đốt leo thang đã khuấy động sự rối loạn trong. đời sống xã hội. Tất cả những điều này đều đã đƣợc các ông trùm ngân hàng quốc tế tính toán kỹ từ trứớc. Và nếu dùng thuật ngữ của họ thì điều này đƣợc gọi là “náo động xã hội” (Social Unrest). Mà kiểu “náo động xã hội” này có một tác dụng hết sức tốt bởi nhờ nó mà các nhà tài phiệt ngân hàng quốc tế có cơ hội hết bạc từ nguồn tài sản quốc gia của những nƣớc bị náo động do đồng tiền không còn giữ đƣợc giá trị. Ngay khi tiếp nhận viện trợ của Ngân hàng thế giới và IMF do cơn khủng hoảng gây ra, tổng thống dân cử đầu tiên của Ethiopia đã bì ép phải đem khoản tiền viện trợ này gửi vào tài khoản của ông ở Bộ tài chính Mỹ với lãi suất khiêm tốn 4%, trong khi không thể không vay khoản tiền đó với lãi suất 12% từ các ông chủ ngân hàng quốc tế để cứu vãn tình hình quốc gia. Khi đƣợc vị tân tổng thống này yêu cầu dùng khoản viện trợ của Ngân hàng thế giới và IMF để cứu vãn tình hình đất nƣớc, Joseph E. Stiglitz đành phải từ chối. Đây chính là một sự tra tấn tàn bạo đối với lƣơng tri loài ngƣời. Và lẽ dĩ nhiên là Joseph E. Stiglitz không thể chịu đựng nổi sự dày vò nhƣ vậy. Thứ tư: sách lược xoá đói giảm nghèo - mậu dịch tự do. Trong tình cảnh nhƣ vậy, Joseph E. Stiglitz đã ví các điều khoản mậu dịch tự do của WTO nhƣ là “chiến tranh thuốc phiện”. Ông thực sự thấy căm phẫn đối với điều khoản “quyền tài sản trí tuệ”. Bởi chính việc dùng “thuế quan” đối với “quyền tài sản trí tuệ” cao nhƣ vậy để chi trả cho các loại dƣợc phẩm danh tiếng của các nhà máy sản xuất thuốc ở các quốc gia phƣơng Tây thì chẳng khác nào việc “khiến cho ngƣời dân bản địa nguyền rủa họ (các công ty dƣợc phẩm phƣơng Tây) cho đến chết, trong khi vốn dĩ họ vẫn luôn bất chấp sự sống chết của dân chúng”. Theo quan điểm của Joseph E. Stiglitz thì IMF, Ngân hàng thế giới hay WTO đều là những thƣơng hiệu khác nhau đƣợc phủ bên ngoài cho cùng một tổ chức mà thôi. Tuy nhiên, so với những điều khoản hà khắc của WTO đối với việc mở cửa thị trƣờng thì các điều khoản của IMF thậm chí còn cao hơn nhiều(16). Cuốn Sách “Lời thú tội của một sát thủ kinh tê” (Confessions of an Economic Hit Man) đƣợc xuất bản năm 2004 đã góp thêm một lời giải thích xuất sắc cho quan điểm của Joseph E. Stiglitz. Với sự trải nghiệm thực tế của bản thân, John Perkins - tác giả cuốn sách này - đã miêu tả một cách ấn tƣợng và tinh tế cuộc chiến tranh tài chính bí mật - cuộc chiến không tuyên mà chiến đƣợc các nhà tài phiệt ngân hàng quốc tế tiến hành đối với các quốc gia đang phát triển. Là một ngƣời trong cuộc, lác giả đã đƣợc NSA, tổ chức gián điệp lớn nhất nƣớc Mỹ (thuộc Cục an ninh quốc gia) tuyển dụng vào cuối thập niên 60. Sau khi trải qua một loạt các bài kiểm tra, John Perkins đã đƣợc đánh giá là thích khách kinh tế phù hợp nhất. Để tránh bại lộ, ông đã đƣợc vào vai một “học giả kinh tế hàng đầu” của một công ty xây dựng nổi tiếng quốc tế đƣợc phái đến các nƣớc trên thế giới làm việc. Tuy nhiên, đó chỉ là bình phong của một “sát thủ kinh tế”. Và trong trƣờng hợp nếu kế hoạch bị bại lộ thì các nƣớc đƣơng sự cũng chỉ có thể quy tội cho sự tham lam của các công ty tƣ nhân, chứ không ảnh hƣởng gì tới mối quan hệ ngoại giao đang có. Công việc của John Perkins chính là du thuyết các nƣớc đang phát triển chấp nhận đi vay những khoản nợ lớn từ Ngân hàng thế giới, những khoản vay phải cao hơn rất nhiều so với nhu cầu thực tế và ông phải đảm bảo đƣợc các khoản nợ này sẽ luôn khiến cho các quốc gia đó không thể hoàn trả đƣợc Để cho các chính trị gia đồng ý, hàng tỉ đô-la Mỹ luôn sẵn sàng đƣợc chi ra làm tiền hối lộ. Và khi có đƣợc những khoản nợ không thể chi trả, Ngân hàng thế giới và các ngân hàng quốc tế đại diện của IMF sẽ tranh nhau xâu xé tài sản của những nƣớc thiếu nợ bằng cách yêu cầu phải nhƣờng lại các tài sản trọng yếu của quốc gia nhƣ hệ thống cung cấp nƣớc, khí đốt thiên nhiên, điện lực, giao thông, hệ thống thông tin liên lạc... Nếu nhƣ công việc của “sát thủ kinh tế” không hiệu quả thì đội “Báo đen” của Cục tình báo trung ƣơng sẽ đƣợc cử đi ám sát các lãnh đạo quốc gia. Nếu “Báo đen” cũng thất bại thì cuộc chiến tranh bằng vũ khí quân sự sẽ là giải pháp cuối cùng. Năm 1971, John Perkins đƣợc phái đến Indonesia và đã hoàn thành xuất sắc nhiệm vụ “sát thủ kinh tế” của mình, khiến cho Indonesia mắc nợ trầm trọng. Sau đó, ông lại đƣợc cử đến Saudi và đích thân điều khiển kế hoạch “dòng đô-la dầu mỏ chảy ngƣợc về Mỹ” (Recycling of Petrodollar). Tại Saudi, ông đã du thuyết thành công với Kissinger, khiến cho trong tổ chức OPEC xuất hiện sự chia rẽ. Sau đó, ông còn đƣợc cử đến các nƣớc nhƣ Iran, Panama, Ecuador, Venezuela để làm nhiệm vụ và đều hoàn thành rất xuất sắc. Nhƣng khi xảy ra sự kiện ngày 11 tháng 9 năm 2001, chính John Perkins lại cảm thấy vô cùng đau đớn khi hiểu ra rằng, nƣớc Mỹ đang phải hứng chịu sự căm phẫn của ngƣời đời mà một trong những nguyên nhân chính là khả năng hoàn thành công việc một cách xuất sắc của những sát thủ kinh tế nhƣ ông. Vì lẽ đó, John Perkins đã quyết tâm nói nên sự thật. Thế nhƣng, hầu hết các nhà xuất bản lớn ở New York đều không dám xuất bản cuốn tự truyện của ông bởi chính nội dung quá thật của cuốn sách. Việc John Perkins viết sách nhanh chóng đƣợc truyền đến tai “những ngƣời trong cuộc”. Vậy là một công ty nổi tiếng quốc tế đã tuyển dụng ông vào chỉ để “ngồi chơi xơi nƣớc” với mức lƣơng cao ngất. Đổi lại, ông không đƣợc phát hành cuốn sách đó. Đây có thể coi nhƣ một kiểu hối lộ “hợp pháp”. Nhƣng tới năm 2004, sau khi bất chấp nguy hiểm và áp lực xuất bản cuốn sách này, John Perkins vẫn quyết định cho in nó. Và gần nhƣ chỉ trong một đêm, “Lời thú tội của một sát thủ kinh tế” đã trở thành cuốn tiểu thuyết bán chạy nhất nƣớc Mỹ. Sở dĩ ông phải chọn hình thức tiểu thuyết để thể hiện câu chuyện cũng là vì tránh cho nhà xuất bản tránh khỏi tai hoạ khi dám phát hành một cuốn sách với những lời lẽ thẳng thắn đến nhƣ vậy(17). 1. Sắc lệnh Tổng thống số 11110: Giấy chứng tử của Kennedy Page 168 - the conspiracy to assassinate Pres Kennedy 3. Sự kết thúc của chế độ bản vị bạc Pres Kennedy tim cách bảo vệ chế độ bản vị bạc. Khi biết pres Kennedy chắc chắn sẽ tái đắc cử, các nhà tài phiệt cho ám sát Pres Kennedy. Vice Pres được các nhà tài phiệt kỳ vọng. 9. Sát thủ kinh tế và đồng đô-la dầu khí hồi lưu Page 185 Ngày 6 tháng 10 năm 1973, cuộc chiến tranh Trung Đông lần thứ tƣ bùng nổ. Ai Cập và Sirya đồng thời phát động tấn công đối với Israel. Quả nhiên, đúng nhƣ tính toán của các nhà tài phiệt ngân hàng quốc tế, do chính sách thiên vị của Mỹ đối với Israel, ngày 16 tháng 10 năm 1973, Iran, A-rập Saudi và bốn quốc gia A-rập thuộc khu vực Trung Đông đã sử dụng “vũ khí dầu mỏ” bằng cách tuyên bố tăng giá dầu lên 70%. Hành động này đã gây ảnh hƣởng nghiêm trọng đến cục diện thế giới những năm 70 về sau. Tại hội nghị bộ trƣởng các nƣớc A-rập ở Kuwait, đại biểu của Iraq đã kiên quyết yêu cầu xác định Mỹ là mục tiêu đả kích chủ yếu. Ông ta kiến nghị các quốc gia khác cùng nhau tịch thu các tài sản thƣơng nghiệp của Mỹ ở các quốc gia A-rập và thực thi quốc hữu hoá, tiến hành cấm vận dầu mỏ đối với Mỹ, rút hết mọi tài khoản trong các hệ thống ngân hàng của Mỹ và cho rằng, việc làm này sẽ đẩy nƣớc Mỹ rơi vào cuộc khủng hoảng kinh tế lớn nhất trong vòng 29 năm qua. Tuy những đề nghị quá khích này đã không đƣợc chấp nhận, nhƣng ngày 17 tháng 10, các nƣớc này đã thống nhất cắt giảm 5% sản lƣợng dầu, và mỗi tháng tiếp tục cắt giảm thêm 5% nữa, mãi đến khi họ đạt đƣợc mục tiêu chính trị mới thôi. => Nội dung nói về kế hoạch của John Perkin và quá trình tái thiết Saudi Arabia Thể_loại:Book